Not so Typical Fairy Tale
by xeikm
Summary: TK's a lonely high school student, trying to find his prince charming. After writing a story for his writing class, he is transported into the magical world of his creation where he meets his prince. Not your typical fairy tale. Yaoi. Kenkeru.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Well, I sort of came up with this story a while back after watching Enchanted, and Sleepy Hollow helped with some part. Mmmm, Depp! Haha. I always wanted to write a fairy tale and a Kenkeru fic so here it is! If you guys like it, I'll post more, maybe even have the inpiration to complete the story. Well, read and review. Tell me what you think and stuff. I'm open to any suggestions and critics, but please easy with the flames. Constructive criticisim is better then being a plan jerkface. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Prologue:_

_Once upon a time, in the distant Kingdom of Atlantia, lived the mighty king and queen of the fair country. They ruled the lands justly and were loved by all their subjects. One day they produced their eldest heir to the throne, a son by the name of Ken. Their son would one day grow up to be the ruler of Atlantia when he wed. However on young Ken's ninth birthday, the beautiful and majestic Queen Mimi died of sickness and her husband, King Taichi, remarried to a noble's daughter. Then as Ken grew and matured his father and stepmother soon arranged for him to be married to the daughter of the neighboring country._

_Ken, who was fifteen at the time, struck a deal with his parents. He wanted the chance to go out and find his one true love, so the king gave him one year to find this true love and if he hadn't found her by then he would marry the girl that they had chosen._

_Off the brave prince went on search of his true love, in hopes of avoiding having to marry the girl his father chose. The young princess was beautiful, without a doubt, but he didn't like what was buried underneath her physical appearances. He thought of her as a cruel woman who would only hurt his beloved Atlantia. His father and stepmother thought otherwise._

_King Taichi's new wife did not like the decision her husband made concerning the young prince. She had after all hand picked this girl to be his bride, so she devised a plan to make sure he'd never find a girl to marry. With Queen Sora's knowledge of the Dark Arts, she decided to cast a spell over the prince so that he would only have eyes for the princess and no other maiden. And just like with all magic, only his one true love would be able to break the curse with a kiss, but she knew that would never happen because she made sure that the prince's true love had been killed long ago. _

_She had plotted this long ago when she poisoned the former queen with the sickness and enchanted the king to believe that he loved her. Sora had made sure that the princess chosen was none other but her daughter from another man. She casted several spells over her daughter so she'd never be discovered and kept her lineage a secret from all._

_Prince Ken was soon stricken by his stepmother's curse. He traveled through every village within his kingdom with the hopes of finding his love. Every girl he saw was disgusting and cruel. He knew his time was running short and that he'd soon have to marry the girl his parents had wished him to marry._

_The year had ended and the prince returned empty handed to the palace and soon after that the wedding was announced. The princess came and the moment the prince locked eyes with her, he was completely enthralled by his stepmother's spell. _

_They were soon married and the princess became pregnant with the next heir. The queen devised of a plan to kill both the prince and the king. She had long infected the king with the same sickness that killed his wife and created bad politics with a neighboring kingdom. Soon Atlantia went at war with its neighbor and Prince Ken went off to fight in war._

_When the war had finally ended both the prince and the king had been killed. The prince had been shot with a stray arrow and the sickness had finally drained the king of all his strength. The queen became ruler of Atlantia with her daughter and grandson, consuming Atlantia in a plague of darkness that it was never able to escape from._

Takeru dropped his paper onto his back onto his desk in the middle of his Creative Writing class, impressed by the work he did. He enjoyed giving a major twist to his little fairy tale. It was sure to give him an A for originality. His grammar on the other hand would cost him a few points.

He was the most creative writer in the whole class; when it came to stories, poems, haikus, or songs he would beat everybody else. However, he was not the best speller and was not so great with punctuations.

He let his blonde hair move over to the side of his face as he bent over to get a pen out from his bag. He wanted to make a few quick corrections before he turned in his assignment to Mrs. Azula.

To say the least, Takeru, or TK, as he preferred being called, was very thin for a boy his age. He was almost bony all over his frail body with his sun kissed hair almost long enough to cover his face. It was constant that heads would turn when they saw him walking down the halls, from both girls and guys. Everyone believed that he had an eating disorder because he was so thin, but he actually ate a lot, he was just one of the lucky ones.

He felt a chill run up his spine and zipped up his blue hoodie to keep warm. It was shockingly cold in this classroom like everyday it felt like he was trapped inside a freezer or Antarctica.

"I'm soooo tired," he said softly.

Balancing his passion for writing, high school, family, and work was starting to tire him out faster then it used to. Then he got that promotion at work plus it was the end of his freshmen year so all his finals were coming up. The only good thing was that school was over in two weeks so he would soon get the time to recharge his batteries.

And he wasn't talking about the vibrator that he hid under his bed.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to see his teacher looking down at him.

"You fell asleep in my class again, Takeru," said Mrs. Azula. "That's the second time this week."

TK rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I promise I wont let it happen again."

"It better not." She reached down for his story and took it from him. "You're finished already?" She noticed him nod his head before she started to read it. "You finish faster and faster each time." A small smile spread across her lips. "Its cute. A few errors with grammar here and there, but hey not even the best writers are perfect."

"Thank you ma'am." He bowed his head a little and she went to help somebody else with their story. When she was gone, a light sigh escaped from his soft, almost angelic, lips. 'Alone again', he thought.

He always ended up being alone, nobody stayed with him for long. He was always the last to be picked in gym class, he never quite fit in with everybody else since he preferred to do his own thing, and he wasn't exactly the most confident person around. Not to mention he wasn't very smart and was very soft spoken, not really talking to anyone unless they had come up to him first.

Sure he did have a few friends and he had a family who loved him, but it wasn't enough besides most of them took advantage of his good nature and his innocence. He needed somebody to hold him, to share his heart with. Hell he'd take a simple hand holding over all this.

He just wanted to be loved.

TK thought about the poor prince in his story and his tragic end. The entire time all the prince wanted was to be with the one he loved, but his evil stepmother casted a spell over him in order to settle for another then he killed his true love to make sure her spell was never broken. He just wanted to be held too, just like TK.

All though he would've liked to put it on his paper, he knew that the Christians and homophobes in his class wouldn't like it. The twist was that the prince's true love was not a woman, but a man. The prince's true love was a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. Ken never had the chance to meet him or fall in love with his nameless lover because of that wicked queen, but TK wished it were him. That he could be the prince's object of affection.

He sighed again then the bell rang, snapping him out of his trance. It was time to go back home to where he had to listen to his parents argue all night. This had become his daily routine the last few years; wake up, go to school, listen to parents argue, and go to sleep then the next day he repeated it all over again.

He grabbed onto his single-strap bag as he slowly walked out of the room, while most of the class had already left. His feet started to ached as he knew he was growing closer and closer to his house like his feet did not want to go back to the apartment that they had just moved into to.

Oh right, TK was the new kid again. It was becoming a nasty habit of his parents, one of them would get promoted so they had to pack up and move to wherever their job required them to work. It was starting to take its toll on poor TK. No wonder he never really had any friends. This move had brought him away from the beautiful city of New York to a hot, cloudy city in Texas called Corpus Christi.

A light sigh escaped from his lips as he exited the high school and left to the dark, gloomy streets of the city. It had been so much nicer in New York. He wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt unusually cold all of a sudden even though it was nearly eighty degrees in the middle of December.

Global Warming.

He crossed the streets and waited for the public bus to pick him up at the usual bus stop. Not much longer the bus slowly began to creep up to him and a couple other kids, who wore a lot of baggy clothes and Sean John, from his school. Who, he of course, did not know. He didn't exactly hang out with their click, especially since he was almost pale as a ghost.

He kept quite as he paid the fair and got onto a seat that was as far back as he could possibly get. He was a little afraid of being near people, any people. He got really nervous and panicky really easily.

TK wrapped himself around his bag and slowly began to drift off into sleep again.

Before he even realized it, he had missed his stop. He felt the bus past a large bump, and he nearly fell off of his seat by the time he regained consciousness. Without even thinking about it, he quickly reached out to the nearest bar to balance himself until he could gain control of his own body.

"Ouch," he whispered. He looked back towards the last sign that they past and swore almost too loudly. "Shit! I missed my stop." He reached up for the bar to warn the bus driver to stop. When the driver reached the first curb, he stopped to let TK off. He quickly got his things and ran off the bus.

"AH! Stupid city." He kicked his foot against the sidewalk. "It'll be okay. I'll just walk back till I reach my street." He looked around at the sign. "Okay, I'm still on 3rd Street, so that just means I retrace my steps till I see Jefferson. It shouldn't take me too long to get home."

He started walking back the other way around. He decided to take this as a new learning experience. Never fall asleep on the damn bus.

He was sure that he was about to reach Jefferson when he saw a small fountain hidin in between two buildings with an almost princely figure standing on top of it. It looked it was supposed to be some kind of Prince Charming from Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. It was enough to make him smile, almost.

"Or Prince Ken," he told himself as he approached the fountain.

It was actually pretty as fountains go. The princely figure shinned in the sunlight as it glared into TK's eyes. There was also hardly any bird poop and there were plenty of coins in the sort of clear water.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well," he told himself while digging in his pocket for some loose change. He managed to pull out a nickel that he got back from his lunch that day. "Mister Nickel, you'd better make my wish come true." He turned around and placed the coin on his thumb, closing his eyes. "I wish I could meet a guy like Prince Ken, that we'd fall in love, and we'd get a happy ending." He flicked the nickel back into the fountain, hearing it make a soft splash. He barely let himself smile. "You got that Mr. Nickel? I want my prince."

TK went off on his marry way back to his apartment as the fountain started to disappear into thin air, taking him with it.


	2. Meetings

**Meetings:**

The lake glistened peacefully against Dawn's sky. The Sun reflected off the lake in a way that was almost magical to them. It was almost too beautiful for words to describe it. They looked out towards the other end of the lake as their fire crackled while it prepared their morning breakfast.

The tall, brown haired boy stood up to behold the beauty. "I haven't quite seen anything like this lake." He turned back towards his two companions. His lean muscles twitched underneath his sleeveless, black tunic and chainmail. "Don't you think its simply breathtaking, Joe?"

"It does have some simple beauty to it," said the other knight. He was much older then the other boys and wore fine clothing for a knight. His dark, blue hair was cut short and was built much larger then both boys combined. "Much like one of the maidens of the kingdom."

The boy nodded his head. "What beauty they behold." He looked down towards the purple haired boy next to him. The other boy kept gazing out towards the lake with misty, violet eyes. He dressed of pale, purple linens with chainmail over it. "What do you think, Prince Ken?"

The prince shook his head as if to snap back into his senses before he glanced up to his friend. "Its nice, Sir Davis," he said weakly. He got up from the soft grass to return to their tents. "I think I'll get some rest."

The knights watched as their prince went off in a daze.

Davis sat back on the ground. "Nothing we're doing is helping him. Ever since that Elder/Oracle being told him that his true love had been killed, he's given up on life all together. He kept trying to defy the prophecy the Elder made, but we've traveled all over the kingdom and still no sign of his true love."

Joe kept stirring the pan of deer meat that they still had leftover. "I've noticed this too, young knight. If we can't save our prince soon then the king will be most displeased with the both of us. He loves his son too much to see him like this." He sprinkled in some spices that they still had into the pan. "Maybe you should go see if there's anything you can do for the prince. Use you're special methods if necessary." The elder knight gave Davis a small wink.

"I don't think this is the best time." Davis saw the look that Joe gave him. It was the same look he had used on him on many occasions. He let out a cheesy grin from behind his still wet bangs, which we now covering his eye. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to try to cheer him up."

He crawled in through the opening and saw the prince resting his head on a small pillow. The prince didn't stir an inch as the young knight approached. "Your Majesty, are you alright?" he asked. "If there's anything you need," he whispered as he rubbed the other boy's leg.

"Not in the mood Davis," snarled the prince. "I'd much rather you'd leave me alone to my thoughts."

"Come on sir! I've known you since I was a kid."

The prince pulled the blanket above his head. "Just leave me alone."

Davis ripped the blanket off of him. "You know I can't do that. I wouldn't be a good best friend if I let you wallow in misery. Besides, doesn't misery love company?" he asked, seductively. "So what if we haven't found your true love yet. You're a prince. Princes shouldn't be forced to be miserable, so allow me to cheer you up a little." He started to tug at his pants, smiling as they slid down.

He listened to the prince's soft moans. It was like honey to a bee. He couldn't get enough of it. Gently, he rubbed Ken's member with his gentle hands. "Does that feel nice, my prince?"

Ken let out a soft moan. "Less talking and more sucking," he replied.

"As you wish, sir."

He bent his head lower to the prince's enlarged crouch as he slowly began to wrap his lips around the hardening member. His tongue had brushed against the tip of his dick, which made the prince quiver.

"Holy goddess!" moaned the prince.

The tip of his dick was already releasing his sweet pre-cum into Davis's mouth, which he ate like a pig. Davis kept attacking his dick with his tongue, bobbing his head up and down faster. It was much longer before the prince had released the full force of his seed inside of him.

Davis picked his head up, licking up the stray cum from his lips. "Well somebody has been eating his fruits lately."

The prince let out a laugh as his friend put his pants back on. "Well it's important for a prince to eat all his fruits and vegetables."

"You're an odd prince." Davis pulled the prince back up to his feet. "Come on, I'm sure Joe finished breakfast already." They went back outside, following the delicious aroma that came from the food. "Hey Joe, it smells good!" he shouted as they saw the older boy standing by the lake. He didn't move a bit as they approached him

Ken pulled himself away from the younger knight. "Captain Joe!" he shouted. "Is something that matter?"

The only response he received was Joe pointing up to the sky. The other boys looked up and saw a strange, green light above them where the Sun was supposed to be. It was the strangest thing any of them had ever seen, but they couldn't keep their eyes off of it. They kept creeping up closer to the lake when they saw the light exploded. A beam of light fell from the sky, crashing into the lake. The boys covered their faces as a wave erupted.

"Dear Lord!" shouted Davis.

"Did you see that?" asked Joe. "There was somebody in that beam."

Ken started to take off his shoes and ran off into the lake with the others shouting behind him. He swam deep into the lake with his eyes struggling to remain open as he approached the shadowy figure. Feeling like his lugs would explode he resurfaced and filled his lugs with air before diving back. He was much closer to the figure now to be sure that it was human, possibly a sorcerer of some sort or maybe even one of the gods. It was a blonde too.

The blonde showed signs of life as its frail form started to twitch with life and opened its eyes. Ken quickly wrapped himself around the blonde. They both slowly began to swim back up to the surface, together.

Davis was the first to see the prince and the person who fell from the sky. "Prince Ken!" he shouted as he swam after him. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? All for what, some…boy?"

Ken quickly tried to support the blonde in his arm. "Davis quite! Help me bring him back to shore."

"Yes sir." He wrapped an arm around him too and swam back to Joe.

Joe grabbed three blankets from the tent and handed them to his friends. "What is he?" he asked as he quickly noticed that the blonde was not wearing anything at all. The boy's smooth body glistened against the sunlight. "And why is he naked?"

Ken wrapped the blanket around him. "Don't know. I think the gods may have sent him, if he's not a sorcerer. That light was not any ordinary light. It must have been a portal of some kind."

"I wouldn't doubt it at all." Joe quickly put his fingers on the boy's neck, feeling a strong pulse. "That's good. He'll heal just nicely."

Davis crawled over towards the food as he served himself a bowl. "He's defiantly a cute sorcerer, that's for sure. Not like that musty, old sage from the mountains."

Joe spat at the knight. "Leave Master Izzy alone," he ordered. "Its not polite or smart to insult those who wield the magical forces."

"I was just saying."

"Enough of your fighting," said Ken, "we need to make sure he'll recover as soon as possible." He studied the blonde carefully to see if there was any sign of scaring in his fragile form. The boy was dangerously thin like he hadn't eaten in days. His skin was very pale and cold to the touch, and he shivered underneath the blanket. "He's absolutely freezing."

Joe stood back up. "Bring him to the fire. It'll warm him up faster."

Ken scooped the boy into his arms, supporting his head like an infant. He carried them over towards the fire where Davis was stuffing his face. He held the blonde close to his chest as he lay down on the ground. "He's just a child."

Davis peered above the roaring fire. "Doesn't look much older then fifteen."

"A child," repeated Ken. The blonde cuddled in the blanket and buried his head in his chest. The prince let out a faint smile. "He's an adorable creature," he said looking up to Joe. "Can we keep him?"

The captain laughed. "Only if you promise to feed him, bathe him, and walk him everyday then I don't see why not."

"Umm…quick question!" said Davis. "What are we going to do about him and his nakedness and who's horse is he going to ride on?

Ken pulled the boy closer towards him. "He can ride on mine and for what he'll wear I suppose we can give him a tunic until we ride into the nearest town. Seeing how thin he is it'll fit him like a dress."

Davis laughed. "That'll be nice to see."

The blonde started to stir in his chest as he slowly began to open his eyes. Soft, angelic, blue eyes that looked in with the prince's violet ones. The boy let out a weak moan when he pulled his arm out of the blanket and the prince's grasp. "My body is all achy and breaky." He placed his head back against Ken's chest. "Wake me up when it stops hurting."

He brushed the boy's blonde hair back. "Maybe all you need is some food," he suggested. "If you want I can feed you." He noticed the blonde giving him a weak nod as Joe quickly prepared a plate. He handed the piece of meat up to his face when the boy let out a moan of disgust. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm a vegetarian."

"Oh," mumbled the prince, "I see. Captain, do we still have any fruit that hasn't rotten, yet?"

Joe quickly rummaged through a sack that had a few fruit and vegetables inside it that they rarely used. "Let me see." He pulled out a decent sized apple from the bag. "Yes this will do nicely. Its still fresh enough to eat."

Ken took the apple and handed it to the boy. The blonde used his free hand to take a bite out of the apple, sighing in delight. "Thank you," he said as he closed his eyes. "Who are you people? Campers?"

"Yes, campers of sorts," said Ken. "The boy pigging out on the deer meat is my bodyguard and oldest friend, Sir Davis. And the man over there is Captain Joe. He's our medic, advisor, and our cook."

The blonde took another bite from the apple. "So if he's your bodyguard then you must be somebody pretty important."

"I am Ken," he said, "prince of Atlantia." The apple fell from his grip and rolled onto the ground as he opened his eyes again. The prince looked down at the boy, worried about what he just said. "What? Did I say something?"

He shook his head. "No…no, it's umm…nothing. Nothing at all," he said swiftly, trying to avoid the question. "I'm Takeru, but everyone just calls me TK, at least I think they do...I don't remember that much about myself."

"Takeru. That's an interesting name."

Davis finally finished his third plate of deer before opening his mouth. "Isn't that name of the God of Hope?" he asked. "One of the Original Eight and patron God of the Seers and Oracles."

"Yes Davis," said Joe, "I'm glad you remembered your studies."

TK looked up to Ken after noticing that both of them were getting much warmer underneath the fire. "Can I have another blanket and pillow or something?" He placed his head against his chest. "I'm really tired and I don't think it's nice to use a prince as a bed, especially after he rescued me."

All the other guys started to laugh as Ken guided him back into their tent. "Sure, you can," he said. "You can rest in there, wise one."

He turned back. "Wise one?"

Joe got up from the ground. "Yes, it's the typical term we use for a sorcerer or any practitioner of the mystic arts such as yourself." He bowed his head. "We, mortals, also use it in honoring our gods and their emissaries."

"Yeah after that green light completely consumed the sky and you fell from it, what else could you be," said Davis.

"Oh," said TK, "I guess."

Ken nodded his head as he held the flap open for him. "That is why I rushed to your aid so quickly. It would have insulted the gods to have let you drown." He watched as TK crawled in with his bare back only showing for a brief second.

"Its not polite to stare," said Davis.

"I would've thought that was above you, sir?" said Joe.

Ken shook his head. "Quite down you two. We want to make sure he's safe, not scare him to death."

Davis rolled his eyes. "And that's why you stared at his backside?" he whispered.

TK rested his head against the pillow, laughing to himself as he heard the men talking outside. It was a nice distraction for what just happened to him. He didn't know anything about himself. He had no memory of any family, where he came from, or anything important. All he could remember was his name and that he was a stupid vegetarian.

A sigh escaped him as he fell on a pile of blankets. He pulled a few of them over his body, for warmth. He tried to relax his mind so that he could sleep. Almost drowning did make a boy tired.

Ken walked in the tent, quietly. "Hey, you asleep yet?" he asked softly.

TK picked his head up with the blanket falling off his bare shoulder. "No," he said to the prince. "I'm having trouble going to sleep."

"Anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "No thank you, Your Majesty. I'll be fine."

The prince crawled out. "Alright, let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks," said TK as he rested his head on the pillow.


	3. Clothes

**Clothes:**

When TK woke up feeling slightly better then he did before. His world was no longer spinning around, which was great because there were so many questions he wanted to have answered. 

Like who he was and were did he come from.

His memory was atrocious as he tried to remember more about himself. All he had was a name. He knew simple things like basic math, how to speak, tie his own shoes, table manners, and his ABC's, but that was it. There was no memory of his parents, if he had any brothers and sisters, where he was born, his own last name.

It was all terribly frustrating for the poor boy.

Growing more frustrated with himself, TK turned around to rest on his right side of the body when he saw another body next to him. His violet/blue colored hair covered most of his face, as he slept peacefully beside him.

TK couldn't help but to blush a little as he realized he was "sleeping" with a prince. He was hardly an expert on the Royal Hierarchy, or at least he thought he wasn't, but he knew sleeping with non-royalty had to be a bad thing. The prince could get in a considerable amount of trouble should anyone find out about that. Or that was what TK thought could happen.

TK threw the poor excuse of a blanket he had covering him off his body. It was then he remembered hat he was completely naked except for that blanket. Grateful that the prince was still asleep, TK quickly wrapped the blanket back around his exposed form.

Oh, the things he would do for some clothes.

He scrambled around the tiny tent to find anything he could use for clothes. He apparently made too much noise since Prince Ken was beginning to wake up from his power nap.

"What's with all the fuss?" said the prince as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. The prince blinked a few times before seeing an opening through TK's blanket. He quickly covered his eyes to preserve the blonde's innocence. "Umm…we really need to get you some clothes."

TK turned back around, looking even redder then before. "That's what I'm trying to do," he hissed. "Now, can you help me find something to wear?" Okay, so that was a little meaner then he wanted it to sound, but it got some results. Ken got up and went over towards his bag, pulling out a long, brown tunic.

The prince handed it to TK, which the boy quickly snatched away from him. "It's not much," said the prince, "but it should at least cover you to your legs."

"At this point, I'm just grateful I don't have to be running around naked," said the blonde. He quickly put the tunic on with the soft material covering him to his knees. The prince was right, it wasn't much, but it was still better then the blanket. TK still wound up the blanket and wrapped it around under his waist. His outfit looked ridiculous, but it was still better then nothing.

Ken laughed on the inside as he watched the boy fuss around, trying to look mildly presentable. "You're fine," said the prince. "We should probably inform Joe and Davis that we're ready to go."

"Go where?" said TK.

"Home," said the prince. "We have to pass two towns on the way there, but hopefully, along the way, we'll find someone who recognizes you. If not, we'll take you to the palace and see what we can do with you from there."

TK gulped. "You're not going to hang me, are you?" he asked.

The prince laughed as he shook his head. "We could never do that," he said, assuring the younger boy. "As far as we know, you're an emissary of the gods. Doing that would be an insult to their divine benevolence."

"So I'll live as long as I do nothing bad?"

"That about sums it up," said the prince.

They exited the tent to find Joe and Davis halfway done with packing up. While the two were sleeping, the other two got to work on preparing to leave the campsite behind and return to the palace. Joe was looking at the map, calculating the distance they currently were to the palace, while Davis tried not to make a complete mess of things.

Ken sighed to himself as he watched Davis drop all their pots on the ground. He quickly marched over towards him to pick the metal instruments up, while TK wandered around the campsite.

The blonde found three hours, grazing around with a flat wagon attached to one of the horses, while another carried a few bags. The third horse with a soft, white coat, was free of the weight with a mild, royal look about it. The boy figured this to be Ken's personal horse, which made sense since it looked the most taken care of.

TK gently brushed his hand against the horse's coat, while the horse at peacefully.

"Kindness won't bite you." TK spun around to find the prince standing behind him. The older boy was carrying his bag, which he quickly attached onto the horse. He patted his horse with a smile on his face. "It looks like he's taken a liking to you."

"You named your horse Kindness?" said TK.

The prince nodded his head. "My parents named me after the God of Kindness," said the prince, "so I named my horse after my namesake's element."

"That makes sense," said TK. "So I'm named after the God of what exactly?"

Ken smiled as he took the boy closer towards the camp. "Takeru is the God of Hope and Life," said the prince. "He is one of the Original Eight gods that created our world, and is also the Master of Seers and Oracles."

"Cool," said TK. "I got a cool name."

Ken laughed as they returned to Joe and Davis. "I suppose you do," he said, still laughing.

The captain made Davis finish the rest of the packing just for the hell of it. The blue haired man smiled at his prince and their guest. "We should be ready to go within the next few minutes. We're still two days from the palace, but we'll reach Elena by midday, so we can rest their for the night. Tomorrow we'll be at Teirm, probably by nightfall."

"We'll still be close enough to home though," said the prince.

"And we can sleep in beds!" shouted Sir Davis.

Joe sighed at his young ward. "That too," he said to his prince.

With all the packing done, the men rode off. Davis was stuck with wagon duty, while Joe took the lead. Ken was stuck in the middle of his two guards as TK rode on the prince's back. Carefully, TK wrapped his arms around the young man's waist as they all rode off to the town of Elena.

* * *

As they rode onto town, TK's curiosity began to get the better of him.

"So who are the Original Eight, exactly?" asked TK. "I understand they're gods and they created this world, but what else is there about them? Like the finer details."

"Curious one," said Ken. "Much like your namesake. Takeru was a very curious god in his earlier days." He had Kindness ride through the flat road that was leveled for travelers. Trees flooded the area with their large branches providing excellent shade in the heated summer days. "Here's what I can tell you about the Original Eight."

"The world was a dark and chaotic place, ruled by darkness. Mankind was made into slaves of demonic beasts for ages. Then came the day that the Original Eight descended from the Heavens. They waged war against the monsters and came out victorious."

"The Original Eight was worshiped by man as their gods. They ruled us kindly and justly. The gods help man on his feet and ushered in an era of peace that lasted for two centuries."

"Taichi the God of Courage and Fire. Yamato the God of Friendship and Ice. Sora the Goddess of Love and Wind. Izumi the God of Knowledge and Storms. Mimi the Goddess of Sincerity and Plants. Joe the God of Reliability and Water. Takeru the God of Hope and Life. Hikari the Goddess of Light and Heaven."

"They are our gods. They are the ones who saved us from death and eternal darkness."

TK yawned softly after listening to Ken's story. "That's interesting," he said to the prince. "So you worship the gods because they saved you evil. That makes sense."

Ken smiled as he turned back to look at the boy on his back. "Are you tired?" he asked, softly.

"A little," admitted TK. "I think I'll take a short nap…don't let me fall off the horse."

"I'll keep an eye on you," said Ken. The prince smiled again at the innocent boy, sleeping on his back.

* * *

The captain was right, they did make it to Elena by midday.

The market town was bustling with life. TK never remembered seeing a town of this size before. He still rode on the back of Ken's horse, but he woke up just in time to see the town. Everything looked so clean and hopeful, despite the medieval nightmares people describe neighboring castle towns to be.

The townspeople were pleasant and happy with life. They honestly couldn't see how things couldn't get better for them.

"We'll find a place to stay," said Captain Joe. He was staring at his prince, riding beside him. "Why don't you take TK to the seamstress so we can have something more appropriate for him to wear, my prince?"

Ken nodded his head. "Sounds like a good plan."

Joe agreed as he rode off. "I'll have Davis come get you once we find a place to stay."

* * *

Ken took TK across town to a nicer quarter of the town. Eventually, they made it to their destination. The sign on the house read, "Seamstress Yolei!" There was even a smiley face on it, which made TK wonder where the prince was dragging him off to.

They entered the house soon after. TK made sure his "clothes" weren't revealing anything that shouldn't be shown in public. When they entered the house, they were welcomed with a strong floral scent followed by a woman's screaming.

"Finish all of your oatmeal, Annabelle!" The screaming woman walked in to the main room where Ken and TK waited. Her purple hair shifted against her lovely, fuchsia, homemade dress as she approached the two. "Ah! Prince Ken, it's a pleasure," she said, bowing. "Forgive me about the screaming. My daughter is refusing to eat her lunch."

Ken nodded his head with a soft smile on his face. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Yolei," said the prince. He placed a hand on TK's shoulder, pushing her closer towards the insane woman in front of them. "I was wondering if you could find something more appropriate for my lost, blonde haired friend to wear. I'm afraid he has a terrible case of amnesia with no clothes at all."

The seamstress gasped. "No clothes? You poor dear." She grabbed TK's arm and dragged her to the back room. Ken followed behind the two as she stood the scared boy in front of a mirror. She went over towards her sowing table to pick up a measuring tape. "You poor thing," she said, again. "I need you to take those clothes off so I can get a proper measurement."

"WHAT!" shouted TK.

"Just do it," said Yolei. "You won't be the first person I see naked. Now, strip!"

TK turned back to look at Ken, who failed miserably to hold back his laugh. The prince turned away, giving TK some privacy at least. The blue-eyed boy sighed as he removed the blanket from his waist. "Can we do one thing at a time?" he asked the seamstress.

Yolei picked up a piece of cloth and handed it to him. "Use that to cover your privates, scaredy cat."

TK took it from her, using it to cover himself. He quickly slid out of the tunic he bored from the prince, it falling to the floor too, before quickly positioning the cloth over his boyhood. His perfectly smooth and naked form was revealing for all the world to see. Well, at least for the seamstress to see.

The woman quickly dropped to her knees and measured the boy's legs and waist, catching a quick glimpse of the boy's cute butt. She rolled her eyes to the side to see the prince taking a deceitful peak at his amnesic friend. She returned to her work, making him remove one arm from the cloth so she could measure his arms.

When she finished with all the necessary measurements, she handed him back the tunic. He quickly got dressed, while Ken turned back to find his new friend blushing like a madman.

"I think I already have some pants he could wear," said Yolei. She went through a wardrobe, pulling out black pair of pants. She gave it to TK for him to try on. "It might fit a little snug, but its better then that dress."

"It's not a dress," said TK. "It's a blanket." He quickly put the pants on, grateful to have a real piece of clothing on. The pants did fit him a little tug, but it was much better then blanket.

Ken and Yolei looked at the boy as he checked himself out in the mirror. The prince nodded in approval at the pair of pants. "It's very nice," he told her. "Your work is perfect as always."

"Did you honestly expect anything less?" she asked.

"Of course not, my lady." Ken softly kissed the woman's hand as he went through his coin purse. "This should cover the pants and a new shirt."

Yolei accepted the coins. "I'll have a shirt ready for him by morning."

"Thank you," said TK.

"No problemo," said the seamstress. "What's your name again, if you remember it?"

"Takeru, but I prefer TK."

"It's a pleasure, TK," said the woman. "And I am Yolei."

With the pleasantries exchanged, TK and Ken bid her farewell as they exited her home. As they left, the woman was already screaming at her daughter for not finishing her meal.

The boys were waiting for Davis to show up when they saw his maroon-brown spikes flying through the air.

Davis rode up on his horse, now free from the wagon. "We found a place not too far from here," he said, smiling. "They have really comfy beds, not to mention the beautiful wenches."

"Wonderful," said the prince as he helped TK on his horse.

Davis watched his prince help the boy up. He raised an eyebrow up as he saw the tight fit of the pants meld with him quite nicely. The boy did have a nice backside, which the knight would like to spend a night with. "Nice pants," said Davis.

TK blushed at the knight. "Thank you," he said, softly.


	4. Bed

************

**Bed:**

Davis took Ken and TK to the tavern where they were going to stay for the night in. The place was fairly crowded with people, mostly men and a few serving wenches. The men were getting drunk by the dozen as they gulped down pints of beer. TK curiously looked at all these men as they conversed, loudly, amongst themselves.

These men were pigs and so crewed about everything they said. By the way, they talked; TK could see they had very little respect for everyone around them.

"A soldier's tavern," said the prince. "Why did you pick such a place?"

Davis patted the prince's shoulder as he dragged them further into the tavern. "They have good beer," he said, "and the place was cheap." They approached the bar area with Davis forcing the other two to take a seat. "So let's just rest up for the night and move on to the palace. First though, we have to eat dinner."

TK shook his head at the knight and prince. "I'm not very hungry," he said, softly. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to go to bed early."

"Of course," said Ken. "Would you like me to show you the room?"

Once more, TK shook his head at him. He said he could manage on his own, but he would need the key. Davis handed him a single, silver key that would open their bedroom. Thanking him, TK walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked down the hall to his room.

While Davis placed his order of food, Joe came down the stairs with a soft smile on his face. "Our friend is tired," announced the captain. "He must still be weak from whatever it was that brought him here."

They all agreed as the bartender handed them two beers. The prince took a sip from his, while Davis chugged almost half of it down. "What do you think he is?" asked Davis. "I mean is he like a seer, a sprite, an angel, or one of our gods in human form? Do you think this is some sort of test?"

"It doesn't feel like a test," said Joe. "Then again, if it is, I pray we do not fail it."

Ken shook his head as Joe got his beer. "I don't think he's here to judge us," he told his companions. "He's far too…kind and innocent. I think he's just lost. There must be war brewing in the heavens."

"War," said Davis. "I don't like the sound of that."

"You are knight," said Joe.

Davis took another swig of his beer. "Doesn't mean I love war," he told his captain. "I don't like all this fighting and killing. But I always wanted to be a knight, and I will do whatever it takes to protect my country."

Ken began to smile as he patted his friend's back. "And that is why I trust you with my life," he told his companion. "You are loyal without a doubt, and will do whatever it takes to protect your home."

"Thank you," said Davis. A tray of meats was presented to them, which the men ate with haste. The beef was exceptionally tender and went down smooth as they ate. Davis needed a refill of his beer once he finished his own plate of meat. "You know, this angel of ours is fairly cute. A pretty, little angel," he said, almost laughing. Why deny it? He lusted after TK, despite his potentially, heavenly origins.

Joe laughed at Davis as he took another helping of meat. Ken, however, wasn't as amused as the captain was. The prince held back an angry beating for Davis. The young man could clearly see through Davis' intentions, and they could hardly be considered to be as innocent as TK.

The prince took the pieces of bread the wench delivered to them and placed them on a plate. "I'll see if TK would like something to eat," he said, rather coldly. He left his friends soon after that, and climbed up the steps to their room. It was a good thing he was able to beat a room number out of Davis just after the boy left for bed. It didn't exactly help that his inhibitions had been lowered due to consumption.

Davis and Joe gave each other, a confused look as their prince just abandoned them. Joe didn't think about it twice though. He merely thought that King Taichi just taught his son proper manners, while Davis tried to read more into it. Could his prince be potential competition with the boy?

* * *

TK stretched his body on the small bed he had. The room was pleasant enough. There was a soft fire warming the room, two beds, a window with a view of the town, and a desk to do work on. He figured it was probably two to a room, and he was more then likely to share a room with the prince. That could prove to be troublesome for him. TK was unsure of himself and his feelings as he laid his sleepy head on the pillow.

He didn't want to like the prince, at least not now. Without any memory of himself and nothing else, to go on other then he appeared in a bright ray of light. How would he know if he was even worthy of the prince's time, let alone his generosity? The prince had been patient and helpful with him so far, but what he learned of these affections that TK held for him would they still be the same?

Why was he even thinking about this? He barely knew the prince for a day. He was acting as if he's known him for months or years.

"I'm losing my head," he said, yawning into the pillow. "I want to know who I am though. They think I'm a higher being or a wizard of sorts. Am I really though?" he asked himself. "Am I really something special or am I just mortal?"

Just as he was about to sleep, the door swung open without footsteps entering the room. TK picked his head up from the pillow, looking to his left to find the prince standing at the doorway. The prince smiled as he held up a plate of bread for the boy.

"I thought you might be hungry," said the prince, "but I see that you were about to go to sleep." He approached the desk then placed the plate on top of it. He turned back to TK, softly smiling at the boy. "I'll just leave that there for you."

TK held onto the shirt the tunic that Ken gave him. The blond shook his head at the prince as the blanket slid off his form. "I'm not that tired after all," he said, softly. "I wouldn't mind eating a bit." He was about to get up from the bed when the prince stopped him.

Ken took the plate too him and even sat on the bed with him. TK slowly picked up a piece of bread and slowly began to eat. Although, he wasn't very hungry, he didn't want to appear rude to the prince. The boy took another bite from the warm bread and sighed softly as it began to fill his stomach.

The prince watched curiously as the boy took another piece of bread. Feeling a little hungry himself, the prince took the last piece and began to eat as well. The two finished the bread in silence as they stole brief glances from one another. Once the bread was gone, Ken placed the plate back on the desk before rejoining TK.

Noticing the silent expression of his face, Ken felt concerned for the boy. It must be terribly frustrating to be amnesic. The prince couldn't see why the boy couldn't remember a thing of his past. It didn't seem fair. "Are you okay?" asked the prince. "You're not getting ill, are you?"

TK laughed as he slowly began to shake his head. "It's not that," he whispered as he picked his legs up to the bed. He wrapped his arms around them, laying his head against his knees. "I'm just…I just hate not remembering anything," he said to the prince. "It's not fair," he said, softly. "I wish I could remember something about myself."

Ken agreed. It really wasn't fair. "Maybe we should see Master Izzy about it," he said to the boy. Noticing that the boy had no clue what he was talking about, it was probably best to explain it to him. "Master Izzy is a sage that lives not too far from the castle. I'll have to return to the palace for my princely duties, but I can get Davis and Joe to accompany you to see the sage. He might be able to get insight into your past with his magic."

"That would be helpful," said the boy, "but why can't you join us? Davis told me you ditched being a prince for a year. Can't you skip for another day?" He wouldn't say it, but TK couldn't bare to be away from the prince too long.

Ken sighed as he looked out the window. "I'm afraid that would be too much to ask from my parents," he said. "They've been incredibly patient about everything, but I must return home…I must be wed."

"What!" cried TK. He didn't remember a lot, but he did remember what that meant. "You're getting married?"

"To a woman I don't love," said the prince. "I was given a year to find my true love, however, I've failed at fining her. I am now bound to marriage to the duke's daughter."

TK looked away from Ken. His blond hair fell on his face, covering his blue eyes. "Oh," he said, holding back tears. "It's a political marriage." Although, he was happy to hear that Ken didn't love her, but he still didn't like that the prince was being taken away from him so soon.

Ken nodded his head as he turned back to look at TK. He noticed the disappointed look on the boy's face, and wondered why. The look was so strange to him that he didn't quite understand the reason behind it. However, the prince did think TK looked quite cute, despite the sadness on his face. The boy looked so much better when he smiled.

He shook his violet hair to the side. What was he even thinking! He was prince for crying aloud. He couldn't have any sexual feelings for another man. He was to be wed to a woman and bare an heir for their kingdom. What was he thinking!

The prince couldn't help it though. The beer lowered his judgment as well. His will was weaker thus; he was more likely to do something he was likely to regret in the future.

At the moment though, he didn't care. He gently brushed his fingers against the boy's soft cheek, gaining his attention. TK looked at the prince, confused by this sudden action. Although, he didn't fight it. He gave into the prince's touch, staring into the violet eyes.

"You are an angel," whispered Ken.

The boys leaned into each other with their lips connecting for a moment. Ken's hands held onto the boy, while TK leaned in closer. However, the brief moment of intimacy ended as Ken got a hold of his better senses.

He pulled away from TK, jumping up off the bed. The prince was confused by what he just done, while TK tried to hold the hurt he felt. "I have to go," said Ken as he walked out of their room.

TK watched as the prince fled, feeling tears well up inside him.

* * *

Davis was stumbling up the steps, feeling a little buzzed. The man was going to check on the prince and guest to see how they were doing. They had been spending an awfully large amount of time together, and Joe wanted to make sure that they were all right. Not that Davis didn't have ulterior motives. He wanted to be sure that Ken did nothing to the angel.

As he walked down the hall, their door swung open with Ken running out. Davis was shocked that the prince didn't even register his presence as he ran out. It was bizarre to see the prince run out like that or the broken look on his face. Finding his curiosity get the better of him, Davis entered their room to find TK crying on the bed.

TK was holding his face with wet sobs filling the air. Davis felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched the boy suffer silently. He carefully approached TK, holding up a gentle hand for the boy.

"What happened?" asked Davis.

The boy looked up, trying to stop his tears. "He kissed me," he said through his tears. "Ken kissed me then he just ran away."

Ouch! Davis took a seat beside the boy, wrapping his arm around him. "Its okay, TK," he said, trying to calm the boy down. "You'll be fine."

TK's tears stained the tunic that the young knight wore, but he didn't mind at all. He kept his arm around TK, doing his best to comfort the boy. "I can stay with you the night, if you want," he said, softly. "Ken probably won't be back for a while…I'm sure you don't want to be alone."

"I don't," mumbled TK. "Thank you…Davis."

Davis helped TK into bed, turning away as the boy slid off his pants. Once TK was under the covers, Davis took a spot on the other bed and started to watch as TK drifted off to sleep. Oh how beautiful the angel looked as he slept, even as he wept he looked beautiful.


	5. Palace

************

**Author's Note: can you say lemon??? Read and review.**

**Palace:**

The next morning, TK felt a little awkward as he found himself in Davis' arms. The blond didn't know what to expect or even remember much of what happened last night. He remembered Ken kissing him though then leaving after that, but that was pretty much the last thing he remembered.

He gently pushed himself away from Davis, getting off the bed as well. The boy went over to the washbowl to wash himself of last night's sleep. His face was still partly red from what he could see in his reflection. After turning around, he found dried stains on Davis' shirt. Apparently, he spent that night crying against the knight.

TK frowned at himself as he went back to the bed. He gently woke Davis up by rubbing his shoulder. The brunet opened his eyes to find himself staring into bright, blue orbs. "Morning," slurred Davis, "did you sleep well?"

"A little," said TK. The knight got off the bed, stretching his stiff limbs. TK hung his head as he started to speak again. "Thank you, Davis. Thank you for being there for me."

Davis smirked as he turned back to TK. "Anytime," he said, smiling at the boy. He left the bedroom just as the prince entered. The knight bowed to his prince for a moment before leaving the two boys.

Ken entered the bedroom, noticing the horrible look on TK's face. He could see how the boy spent the night crying. The prince bit his lip, as he looked away, ashamed at himself. "I'm sorry about last night," he said, calmly. "I shouldn't have left you."

TK felt a little bitter about seeing the prince. He tried to keep his pain back though. He didn't want to see too vulnerable or needy. "Its fine," mumbled the boy. He approached the prince, not even bothering to look at him. "Sir Davis was there for me."

The boy exited soon after saying that. Ken felt his heart drop. What could TK have meant by that, he wondered. He wasn't sure, if his angel fancied the knight or if he said that out of spite.

Ken shook his head as he stared at the ground. "What could this mean?" he asked himself. "Why am I so infatuated with him? I should've never left him! Ugh, why am I so frustrated? It's not like I'm in love with him…am I?"

* * *

They rode to the seamstress' house. TK's shirt was supposed to be completed already, according to Yolei. The knights escorted them to the house where TK and Ken got off, entering the house once more.

Once again, the loud shriek filled the air.

"Quite!" shouted Yolei. The seamstress stormed into the front of the house, welcoming the boys again. "It's good to see you again, my prince. You too, Takeru. I just finished your shirt a couple of hours ago. I think you'll love it."

She had them follow her into her work office. The seamstress proudly picked up a green shirt from the table, presenting it to the boys. They stared at the flawless work for a moment, admiring the shade of green she used along with the black stitching that gave it an extra design. TK took the shirt and was quick about getting dressed.

Once the boy had the shirt on, Ken had to admit that the boy looked incredible. It complimented him quite nicely.

"You look…handsome," said Ken.

TK smirked as he looked over to the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a moment, giggling as he saw himself. "I do look nice," he said, smiling. He spun back around to face the seamstress, feeling gratitude towards the woman. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Yolei."

The seamstress laughed as she patted the boy's shoulder. "It was my pleasure. Not everyday I get to work with royalty."

TK laughed with her as he left the house with Ken.

It was still a long ride to the capital.

* * *

They did make it to the castle by midday, just like Joe predicted. It took them forever, but to everyone else, but TK, it was worth the wait. They waited so long to return home that a few more moments wouldn't kill them.

"It's incredible," said TK.

The castle was huge with purple cloths draping the walls. The boys rode forward, passing the large castle town. The commoners applauded as they saw their beloved prince return with his guards. Ken waved to his followers, receiving their kind welcomes.

Joe and Davis received some applause of their own, especially Davis for not getting their prince killed. TK picked his eyebrow up at that bit of information. Apparently, Davis was a little more of a disaster to be around then he let on.

They rode on to the front gate with the guard stepping aside to make way for the prince and his guard.

More thunderous applause filled the air as the young men rode forward. There were several nobles there, welcoming the prince back home. Ken did his royal part, greeting them back as well. TK felt a little awkward being around so many people, but the others assured him that he would be safe.

Ken led the pack to the front of the castle. Standing outside of the great, double doors stood a finely dressed couple with crowns on their heads. The man's skin was tanned with wild, chocolate spikes all over the place. He wore a fine robe that signified his air of sophistication. His red headed partner was a smiling woman, wearing a fine, blue gown that hugged her form.

The man stepped forward with another crown in his hand. The smaller, silver crown he carried glistened against the sunlight as Ken and TK approached on Kindness. The prince stopped in front of the man, smiling at the man.

"Welcome home, Prince Ken," said the man.

"Thank you, my king," said the prince. He bowed his head with the king placing the crown on the boy's head. He straightened himself up with a smile on his face. "It's good to be home, father."

TK's eyes lit up. That was Ken's father! That was King Taichi. How could that be possible? He looked so young.

King Taichi looked up at the stranger with his arms around his son's waist. "And who is this boy?" said the king's booming voice. "Why is his arms around you, son?"

Ken laughed as he presented TK to his father. "This is Takeru, father," said the prince. "He fell from the sky."

"The sky?" said Queen Sora. "Well, isn't that interesting. That would make this boy a higher being."

"I'm not too sure about that," said TK. He bowed to the royalty, acting as polite as he could. "I have no memory of whom or what I am. The only thing I know is my name.

The king shook his head. "None the less," said the man, "you are still our guest. You are welcome into my home, and, if we can, we'll try to uncover the mysteries of your origins, Takeru. If you don't mind?"

The boy blushed as he shook his head. "Not at all, Your Majesty," said the boy. "I thank you so much for your generosity."

Queen Sora laughed as she took hold of her husband's hand. "That's just the kind of man he is," said the woman. "So kind and willing to help those when needed. I see you haven't found a bride for yourself, Ken."

The prince bit his lip as he shook his head. "No, I haven't," he said, a little bitter.

"That reminds me!" said the king. "To welcome my son back from his journey and the knights who protected him, tonight we shall feast!" He placed a hand on his son's leg, shaking the boy. "I want you and our guest to rest up. Tell your knights to rest and clean up as well, for tonight is about them."

"Yes father," said Ken.

* * *

Ken took TK's hand, guiding the boy up the winding staircase. The prince's bedroom was on the third floor of the castle. The servants were unloading Kindness of his belongings and would have them sent up within a few moments. Ken decided to take advantage of this opportunity of freedom to speak with TK alone.

He spent a lot of time thinking on the ride to the palace. There was no sense denying now. He did have feelings for the boy of the romantic variety. If it were allowed, he would've dropped down on his knee and asked TK to marry him in front of his stepmother. That would've killed her, hopefully.

The door to his room easily opened. The prince was almost surprised to see the room as clean as the day he left. He didn't think the servants would keep up with maintenance of his quarters, but apparently they did. Everything was just the way he left, hardly touched at all, but free of dust.

"Is this your room?" said TK. The boy was rather impressed by the oak dressers, the large vanity mirror, and the massive bed. The purple, silk curtains by the window made the boy feel poor as he sat down on the purple, silk bedcovers. Now, he felt really poor.

"Our room," said the prince. "You're welcome to stay with me.

TK shook his head as he got up from the bed. He didn't want to share a room with Ken again, not if he would act like he did last night. He didn't want to be toyed with again. "I really should sleep in the guest rooms," he said to the prince.

"I insist," said Ken. He held onto the boy's hand, sitting him back down on the bed. Ken took a spot next to him with his hand still holding onto TK. "I am truly sorry about last night," he said, again. "Nothing like that has ever happened to me before."

TK looked away for a moment before looking back at the prince. "You hurt me," he said, softly. "I thought I did something wrong."

"I didn't mean to hurt you," said Ken. "Actually, I think that I–"

The bedroom door flew open with two male servants entering with Ken's belongings in their arms. The prince was forced to stop mid-sentence as he watched them put his things away. He was about to ignore their presence all together and speak with TK when he heard the voice of his handler.

"Good to see you again, Ken." A short boy, who looked no older then TK entered. He was rather pale with short, brown hair. The boy appeared to be a neat freak by the way he wore his clothes in a perfect manner. "There's so much work to get done in so little time. There's no time for you to sit on your royal behind."

Ken rolled his eyes at the boy. "Nice to see you too, Cody." He looked back at TK who was a little freaked out by the situation. "TK this is Cody. Cody this is TK."

"Hello Takeru," said Cody. He shaked TK's hand briefly then returned his sights back on the prince. "You've been gone for a year, my prince. You know how much work has to be done in so little time?"

"A lot," said the prince.

"Exactly!" said the boy. "So get up, we have work to do before the feast tonight."

Ken sighed as he looked back at TK. "You can sleep here if you want. I won't drag you around with me, today," he said calmly.

TK nodded his head. "Fine," he said, softly.

Ken left with Cody, leaving TK to himself. The blond sighed as he rested his head on the soft pillows. It didn't take him too long before the boy drifted off into sleep.

* * *

"This will get him. His mind and body will be mine."

Sora threw a pinch of dill weed into her small cauldron. After welcoming the prince back, she adjourned to her bedroom to rest until evening. What she was really doing was finishing the spell she placed over Ken.

"With his true love dead, nothing will stop me," laughed the evil queen. "By tomorrow the spell will be complete and the kingdom will soon be mine!"

* * *

Evening came sooner then TK thought. He was woken up by the servants so that he could be washed and dressed before it was too late. It was a miracle that they found anything elegant in the boy's size, but luckily one of the prince's old robes fit the boy nicely. Even if it was a little snug still.

The boy's hair was neatly brushed as he played with the light-blue clothes. He felt too angelic in the robes, he begged for the red robes, but the servants gave him this. The red was too loose for him.

The large dining hall was filled with music and gossip amongst the nobles. If he thought there were a lot of nobles before, there was twice that amount now. It was like everyone in the kingdom was invited to welcome Ken back.

It was too much for TK to handle.

TK entered the hall, finding a few of the nobles welcoming him as well. Apparently word spread that Ken and his knights found a boy who fell from the sky. They all believed him to be some god or an emissary of one. TK never felt more nervous about being around people in his life, or at least that's what he thought.

Just as the boy was about to sneak off into a corner, he felt a hand grab onto him. The boy almost jumped out of his skin when he turned to find the familiar sight of the kind. "Oh, Your Majesty," said the boy. "You startled me."

The king began to laugh as he held up his drink. "I do have that affect on people," said the king. He had TK follow him as they moved to another group. The king handed the boy his own drink as well to calm his nerves. "There is someone I wish for you to meet, Takeru."

They stopped behind a blond haired man in dark blue robes. The man felt the king's presence so he turned around to face His Majesty. TK noticed the silver sword locked around the man's waist, which he held onto. With his free hand, he carried a glass of wine, smiling at the king.

"Ah, Taichi. Why am I not surprised?"

"We've known each other since we were born," said the king. "Why would you be surprised by my tricks?" The king gently nudged TK forward, presenting him to the man. "Takeru, this is my vessel and knight, Yamato. Dear Yama, this is the Takeru you've heard so much about."

The knight bowed slightly in front of the boy. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, politely. "There are many rumors flying around here about you. I'm sure most of them are untrue."

TK nodded his head slowly. "Most rumors are lies," said the boy.

Within a few moments, TK and Yamato started a conversation together, while the king was dragged off somewhere. Yamato spent most of the time discussing his past and what it took for him to be a knight. He also asked if there was anything at all TK remembered of his past, which was nothing at all.

Yamato was kind enough not to pry too much. He left things at that, but he stayed close to TK's side as a swarm of nobles surrounded them.

"How fitting," said a chubby noble. "It seems you two are getting along smashingly. Just like the gods."

"Excuse me?" said TK.

Yamato leaned in to the boy with an explanation. "In our gods' history, Yamato was Takeru's older brother. Yamato was very protective of his younger brother. One of the legends said that when Takeru was kidnapped by chaos forces, Yamato journeyed to the edge of the planet to save him."

"Wow," said TK.

* * *

The feast lasted for hours with the prince and his knights receiving many welcome backs. It took a while, but Ken finally had enough excitement and decided it was time for bed. He found TK with his father and Yamato, talking amongst themselves.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," said Ken.

TK looked up at the prince, nodding his head. The boy smiled as he picked at the loaf of bread on his plate. "Your father is really nice and funny," he said, laughing.

The king patted the boy's shoulder, smiling at the boy. "Why don't you go to bed, Takeru?" said the brunet. "You don't look like you'll last much longer around these nobles."

"And who knows what they'll do to you at this vulnerable state," said Yamato.

"I'm leaving," TK said, practically jumping on his feet.

Ken started to laugh as they went up to his room to go to bed.

* * *

The boys managed to get away from the dreaded nobles and the perfectionist Cody. Ken was able to convince his handler that he was getting a good night's sleep so that he would be up and early for tomorrow. He knew tomorrow was going to be a nightmare, but with TK around it might be more pleasant.

The prince's royal purple robes swayed as he climbed up the staircase. The boys remained quite the whole way up as they entered the bedroom. It took a minute to realize that although the bed was big enough for five, they were going to be sharing a bed together. TK had to share a bed with Ken.

Ken went over to TK, noticing that the boy suddenly turned paler. "Are you alright, TK?" he asked the boy. "You don't look so well."

TK shook his head. He had to stop making this so obvious. "Nothing's wrong," he said, trying to get away from Ken. "I'm fine."

He didn't get away from him though. Ken took the boy's hand, holding onto him. The prince stared into the boy's eyes with his dark hair covering half his face. "Do you love him?" asked the prince.

"What?" said TK.

"Davis," said the prince. "Do you love Davis?"

TK shook his head, finally pulling free of Ken's grip. He stumbled back too far and bumped his back against the board. "I don't love Davis," declared the blond. "He's not my true love if that's what you're asking."

Ken sighed, feeling slightly relieved. He got closer to TK, laying his hand on top of TK's hand. This time the blond didn't fight him. TK saw the softening expression on his face as he laced his fingers around his.

Another sigh escaped Ken as he leaned closer. He gently brushed his lips against TK's, but only for a second. He broke away from him, only slightly. "I think I'm in love with you," he told the boy. "I think I love you."

TK stuttered out a response for Ken. One that he knew Ken wanted to hear. "I think I love you too," he admitted. He locked his arms around Ken's neck, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips molding together as their tongues slipped inside each other's mouths. The boys pressed their bodies against each other, while Ken kept a firm hold on his waist.

They fell on top of the soft mattress, laughing as they started to kiss again. Within seconds, they slipped each other's clothes off. They freed each other of the constricting clothes that bothered the warming bodies. Ken kissed the boy's neck, causing him to cry in pleasure.

TK clawed at Ken's back, pulling their nude bodies closer. TK cried out again as Ken gently nibbled on his earlobe. Ken's hands glided over TK's body as he felt the boy's body tightening against his touch.

Ken gently kissed the boy on the lips. He brushed stray, blond locks away, smiling at the boy. TK blushed as he craned his neck up to kiss Ken softly. The prince felt his face heat up as he looked at TK's body, while the blond did the same.

It wasn't the first time Ken saw TK naked, but it was the first time he saw him like this. The boy was skinny with his bones almost sticking out, his chest expanded and contracted as he took his breaths, and a smooth chest led to blond curls that covered his embarrassed privates. TK tried to avoid staring at Ken's perfect body. The prince was lean and muscular with solid muscles on his body, flawless everywhere. The dark curls covering his hardening pride made TK's turn even more red.

"You're beautiful," whispered Ken as he leaned in fort a kiss.

TK felt his body give in, while Ken reached over to his nightstand. The prince spent many nights by himself and always had lotion ready. He found the familiar bottle, almost unused, as he pulled it out from the drawer. While TK was off his guard, Ken coated his fingers in the lotion then sneaked them inside the boy's virgin bottom.

TK howled in pleasure as one of Ken's fingers invaded him. Ken then sneaked another on in there, making TK's body clench up at the unfamiliar pain. The blond was begging for it to stop, while Ken assured him that he would be fine.

"Your body will adjust," whispered Ken.

After a moment, TK finally adjusted. Ken started to stretch him for something a little larger and played with the boy's bottom. What a cute bottom it was too. Ken leaned in for a kiss, distracting TK again as he slid his fingers out. He gently placed himself between the boy's legs as he gently eased his member inside the boy.

"AH!" cried TK. "It hurts!"

Ken leaned against the boy, shushing him. "You'll be fine," he said in a sensual voice. "I won't hurt you, TK. I promise you I won't. I'll wait until your ready. Just tell me when I can start."

TK clenched his eyes shut with his lower half fighting the intruder. TK tried to hold back the pain, to adjust like Ken told him he would. It still hurt though. His body wouldn't stop fighting. "Go," he said. "Just go."

"Are you sure?" asked Ken.

TK nodded his head. Ken slowly began to push his way, deeper inside of the boy. TK clung onto the prince, pulling him against him, holding back cries. TK's breathing hastened as he tried to fight the pain. Luckily, Ken found his sweet spot. Almost instantly, all the pain disappeared from TK's body, replaced with bliss.

The boy cried in pleasure, making Ken feel better about what he was doing. The prince began to thrust deeper inside of the boy, moving his hips faster. He started off slow so that TK's body could adjust. Once he felt the boy had adjusted properly, judging the boy's moans, he started to go faster.

Ken no longer felt like his erection was about to be chopped of by TK's bottom, but the hot muscle still drove him crazy. Ken wanted nothing more then to pound inside him, relentlessly, but he kept in control. He remained gentle, going only slightly faster. TK was trapped in bliss. His mind had completely left the castle as he only felt the pleasure Ken was giving him.

In moments, TK found his body release itself on his chest. White fluids covered his chest, making the boy blush from embarrassment. Ken assured him that it was perfectly naturally and that he only climaxed. Feeling that he was about to peak too, Ken went a little more faster for his own pleasure, making TK cry in pleasure. With one last thrust, Ken spilled his seed inside of TK.

Ken rested his body against TK's sticky form, both of them panting for air. Ken pulled his softening member out of TK, moving off the bed. TK glanced briefly at the prince's nudity as he went over to a washbowl. The prince picked up a clean towel and moistened it with the cool water. He went back to the bed, wiping himself down along the way.

Once he was back on the bed, he wiped TK's clean. He reached to his bottom, gently wiping it down as well. The prince looked down, looking past TK's privates to see if they made a mess. Somehow, TK managed to hold his seed in, which prevented a messy stain and an awkward explanation.

Ken dropped the towel on a pile of clothes, crawling back into bed. He crawled next to TK, wrapping his arm around the boy. TK curled up against him, resting his head against his chest. Ken pulled the covers over them, smiling as he held the boy in his arms. 


	6. Introductions

**Introductions: **

When the Sun finally rose, the two lovers finally began to stir out from dreamland. TK felt better then he thought he ever felt. Well, at least from what he could remember. The blond cuddled closer against Ken's chest as the prince tightened the arm he had around the boy.

Both boys wore a smile on their face, happy to see each other. TK nuzzled his cheek against Ken's tone chest. Ken let out a slight moan as he picked the boy's head up, bringing their lips together once more.

Despite the morning breath, they slid their tongues in the other's mouth as they rejoiced in being in each other's arms. TK climbed on top of Ken, resting his nude body against his. Ken had his hands on the boy's waist as the kiss drew on longer.

They had to break it soon though. It would be disastrous if anyone found them in bed together. They gave each other one last kiss before parting ways. They climbed out of bed and got dressed with fresh clothes before going to the baths to clean up.

Before they departed though, Ken took TK in his arms and delivered one last kiss to the boy.

"I love you," whispered the prince.

"I love you too," whispered the blond.

* * *

The boys returned to a cleaned dining hall for breakfast that morning.

TK brushed his hair to the side as the boys climbed down the steps. They were clean from their morning bath and wore neat clothing. Ken had a smile on his face the entire time as they walked to the hall.

Once they entered the hall, they found that the king, queen, Yamato, and Joe were already there with breakfast on their plates. Ken and TK took their seats beside the knights as the servants served them breakfast. Feeling his hunger get the better of them, TK began to eat like a maniac.

"Enjoying the food?" said the prince. TK nodded his head as he attacked his eggs, bacon, and oatmeal. The prince chuckled softly as he resumed eating his own food.

King Taichi also had a good chuckle as he stared at the boy consuming his food. The others ignored the boy, while the king continued to have his sights on the boy. "If you're up to it, we can have you escorted to see Elder Izzy, tomorrow morning," said the king. "I'm afraid that Captain Joe won't be a part of your party though."

"Why not?" asked TK.

The knight responded for the king. "I have matters to attend to here," said Joe. "I've been gone for a year. There is much I have to do before I can just leave again. That's why Yamato will be joining you and Sir Davis."

The boy looked at the older knight next to him. Yamato had a soft smile on his face as he finished his drink. "Don't worry, young Takeru," said the king's adviser. "I won't let Davis harm you."

TK smirked as he finished his bacon. "Alright then," he said, softly.

A soft cough interrupted the men when the queen turned her sights on her stepson. "Princess Hikari will arrive today," she said to the boy. "We will be expecting you at the doors by noon."

Ken grimaced at her words. He did not want to see the princess nor have anything to do with her fiancée. "Alright," he said, trying to sound pleasant. How he did not want to think about that horrible excuse of a woman.

TK stopped eating when he noticed the pained look on the prince's face. He was going to have to ask him about this princess later.

* * *

When breakfast was over, TK ran to catch up with Ken.

The prince stormed out of the hall, avoiding anyone and everyone that got in his path. The boy tried to keep up, but the prince was almost running away from him. TK started to run after the prince, grabbing onto his arm when he was close enough.

Ken spun around, his face red in anger. The boys stood in the middle of the empty hallway, looking at each other. TK slid his hand down Ken's arm until he had his hand around his.

"I love you," whispered TK.

Ken's expression softened as he placed his hand on the boy's cheek. "I love you too," he said, softly. The prince sighed as he tightened his hold on the boy's hand. "I hate her. I hate her so much."

"Hate who?"

"Hikari!" said the prince. "I hate that girl. She's a horrible, evil girl. I hate being around her. That girl is a horrible excuse of a human being. She's cold, uncaring, and a jealous bitch! I hate her."

TK held onto the prince's hand, trying to calm him down. "I'm sorry," he said. "You don't have to be with her though."

"I do," he said, bitterly. "Our relationship isn't allowed…I have to be with this horrible woman for the rest of my life. I love you though," he said, placing his hand on the boy's cheeks. "I only want to be with you."

TK nodded his head as he leaned against the prince. "I'll find a way for us to be together," whispered the blond. "I'll find a way so you won't have to marry her."

Ken smiled at his blond lover. The prince wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. "You're a god if you can accomplish that," he said, laughing. "Come on; let's go to bed before that evil girl arrives."

* * *

Sora was in her private quarters with her spell book in her hands. She hummed softy as her magicks weaved their charm on the prince. In a matter of moments, the prince will be enchanted into the girl's hands.

* * *

Noon approached faster then they wanted it to.

The boys reported to the front doors just as Queen Sora instructed them too. King Taichi and Queen Sora were already there with Yamato and Davis. Apparently, Joe really did have a large workload that he couldn't get away from. Cody dragged the two boys to the door where they would welcome the arrival of the princess.

Ken was floating with sarcastic joy. He really wasn't looking forward to meeting the girl he was forced into marrying. TK wasn't exactly thrilled about it either. He didn't like the idea of some evil little girl stealing her prince.

They all went outside just as a carriage arrived to stone road. The white horse-drawn carriage pulled up in front of them. The stagecoach jumped off his seat before presenting the Princess Hikari.

The door opened slowly with a brunette girl stepping out of the carriage. The young princess was a beauty, despite her evil description. Princess Hikari smiled softly at her welcoming party as she approached them in her large, pink dress. The girl bowed in front of the king and queen.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties," said the princess. "I am Princess Hikari."

King Taichi nodded his head as he took the young maiden's hand. "A pleasure to meet you as well, young princess." He kissed the girl's hand before presenting himself and his family. "I am King Taichi. This is my wife, Queen Sora. And this is my son, Prince Ken." He pulled Ken towards him. "As you are aware, you two will be married soon."

The princess curtsied to the prince with Ken bowing. "Hello princess," he said, trying to sound pleasant. He wasn't looking forward to this moment, but he might as well hold his tongue and make through it alive. "It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine, Prince Ken."

TK glared at the girl, already knowing that he hated her.

The party entered the castle as the king finished introducing the knights. "And this young lad over here is Takeru," said the king. He presented the blond to the princess with a large smile on his face. "The prince and his guard saw him fall from the sky. We believe he is judgment from the gods."

Princess Hikari smiled at the blond with a tad of false sweetness in her creamy voice. "I am honored to be in the presence of the gods' emissary," she said, smiling. "I hope you will pass a blessing on our nuptials."

TK nodded his head with a fake smile. "I'll try," he said, politely. "I cannot speak for the gods though."

"Of course," said the girl.

As they walked through the hallway, Ken felt a dizzy spell take over him. He had to stop walking for a moment causing everyone's eyes to turn to him. Davis and Cody immediately ran to the prince's side as the boy pressed his palm against his head.

A sharp pain took hold of the prince's head. Weird light danced in front of the boy's vision as he tired to get a hold of himself. The queen hid her smile behind her sleeve as she saw her magicks take effect.

Ken let out a soft cry as the magicks took over his heart and mind. The prince rubbed his eyes, feeling the pain leave his body. Everyone still looked at the prince, worried at the sudden dizzy spell that took over him.

"I'm fine," said the prince. A weak chuckle escaped the prince as he assured them all that he was just fine. They all agreed that the prince was fine and were about to walk when the prince stopped them. Ken stared at the princess with his jaw dropped. He never knew such a beauty could exist on this mortal world. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"What?" said TK.

Ken ignored the blond as he took hold of the princess' hand. "Forgive me for being blind before, but you are the most beautiful girl in the world," he said, smiling. The princess giggled, while everyone else hid an amused face. TK, however, hid a bitter scowl. Ken dropped down to one knee as he still held onto the girl's hand. "Will you marry me, Princess Hikari, my true love?"

The princess beamed with joy as she nodded her head. "Yes, my prince!" she said, cheering. "Yes, I will."

The prince took her in his arms as joy overtook him. Everyone applauded the prince as he took the girl in his arms. TK tried to hide the pain in his heart. This was impossible. How could Ken say he hated her, but suddenly propose to her? This was wrong! It couldn't be happening.

Only moments ago, Ken said he loved him.

* * *

The princess was tired from her long, carriage ride so they all decided to let her rest until the evening. Everyone returned to their own rooms, while the knights resumed their work with the other knights.

Ken practically skipped back to his room with a smile on his face. TK followed the prince behind, a bitter glare burning against the prince. Once they were inside the bedroom, TK slammed the door shut behind him.

The prince turned around, finding himself face to face with a very angry TK. The younger stormed towards him, jabbing a finger on the prince's chest. "What the hell!" shouted the blond. "How could you just do that? You've been complaining about that girl all day then you go and propose to her! What about me?"

"What about you? I have no clue what you're talking about," said the prince. He pushed the boy's hand away from his chest. "We are both royalty and she's a beautiful princess. Why wouldn't I want to marry her? Why wouldn't I want to marry my true love?"

"I can't believe you," said TK. He took a few steps away from the prince, shaking his head at him. Tears began to well up as he stared at the indifferent prince. "How could you be so two-faced? One minute you told me I was the only one for you then the next you go off with someone girl you barely know and hate."

"I barely know you!" shouted the prince. The prince glared at the boy, no longer feeling anything for him. Those feelings were false. A total lie. He never loved that stupid boy. "I think its best that you leave now, Takeru! You are no longer welcome in my room."

TK shook his head again. He couldn't believe what was happening. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. None of it made any sense!

TK finally had enough. He didn't want to look at Ken again. Without saying another word, he stormed out of the bedroom with tears in his eyes. The boy slammed the door shut once more when he found the queen walking past him.

He ignored the woman and the smile on her face. He ran down the hall and down the stairs, knowing nowhere else to go. All he knew was that he never wanted to see Ken again. He hated that bastard. He hoped he rotted in the lowest pit of Hell.

No longer paying any attention to where he was going, TK bumped into someone. A loud grunt filled the air with TK falling backward when a hand caught him. TK brushed his tears aside to find that he ran into Yamato.

The blond haired knight looked concerned at the poor boy. He wondered what could've happened to make the young lad cry. "Takeru," he whispered, softly. "What happened to you?" He helped to straight the teary-eyed boy up when he found the boy cry against his chest. The blue, cloth shirt he wore was soon stained with the boy's tears.

"I don't want to talk about it!" cried TK. "I just don't want to be here any longer. I want to go home. I want to go home!"

Yamato held onto the boy, trying to clam his down. He had no fear of the gods' wrath, he only cared about trying to help the poor boy. He rubbed the boy's back, softly as he tried to sooth him. "I'll find you somewhere to sleep, Takeru," said the knight. "We leave in the morning…we'll find a way to get you back home."

TK clung onto the knight's shirt as the man guided him to a room to rest.


	7. Elder

Author's Note: Another wonderful chapter ready to go! Read and review.

**Elder:**

The next morning came faster then TK expected.

The boy woke up from bed, hoping to see Ken sleeping at his side. He prayed that yesterday had been a terrible nightmare and that Ken really didn't love that evil girl. Much to his disappointment though, it wasn't a dream. TK found himself in a strange bed, in a room that wasn't Ken's.

A frown formed on his face, while a gnawing emptiness ate away at his heart. The boy held back the bulk of his sorrow and tears, but a few drops managed to escape his self-control. TK wiped his face of the tears as he looked around at the strange room.

It was a simple room, but rather large. There was enough size to fit a second double sized mattress like the one TK was on. The boy clung onto the soft, blue covers as he looked around to see a coat of arms on the wall with an axe and sword hung up beside it. He looked to his left to find a suit of armor, sparkling and a sword leaning against the wall. Turning to his right, he found a large dresser and vanity mirror with small couch against the window.

If all the weapons in the room wasn't shocking enough, the person sleeping on the couch was. TK crawled out of the bed in the same outfit he wore the other day. He slowly made his way to the shirtless man sleeping on the couch. During the night, he must've kicked off his blanket since it was laying flat on the ground.

TK leaned in, noticing the blond spikes to belong to Yamato. The boy sighed as he realized he was in the knight's room and even stole his bed. TK gently shook Yamato awake, feeling the slight coldness of his skin.

Yamato began to react with life, which caught the younger by surprise. TK almost fell back as Yamato began to stretch his tired muscles above him, letting out a loud yawn in the process. The knight rubbed his eyes awake as he turned to stretch more of his strong, chest muscles.

"Good morning," yawned Yamato as he noticed TK in front of him.

"Morning," whispered TK. The boy straightened himself up as the knight got up from the couch. The knight was still yawning as he popped his stiff back. "Sorry about taking your bed," he said, softly. "I should've taken the couch."

Yamato shook his head as he gave the boy a warm chuckle. "It's no big deal," said the knight. "You're my guest. I had to offer you my bed, otherwise; I couldn't call myself a gentleman and a knight. I would have defiled the code of chivalry I swore to when I reached knighthood."

The knight clapped his hands together as he sprung up from the couch. The amount of life he had this early surprised the boy. Yamato gave the boy anot her smile as he picked up the blanket from the floor.

"I say it's time for breakfast before we leave to see Elder Izzy," said the elder. "I'll see if I can find you something to wear, while you bathe."

TK nodded his head as he followed Yamato to the baths.

* * *

After getting washed up and have the cooks prepare them something to eat, Yamato and TK made their way down the grand staircase. They carried with them their packs that would help them survive their brief journey. The blonds were going to meet Davis by the stables, who was supposed to be finished preparing the horses.

Of course, Davis wasn't prepared.

The young knight had barely finished getting dressed and eating when he ran down the hall just as they made their way down the staircase. Yamato stopped at the end of the stairs, letting out a deep cough. Davis stopped in his tracks as he slowly turned his head back to find his superior behind him with TK.

Davis gulped as he had a feeling he was in deep trouble. Yamato shook his head at the knight, while TK couldn't help but to chuckle. The elder was about to scold the brunet when another voice stopped him.

"Perfect! You haven't left yet."

King Taichi came down the staircase, already dressed for the day. The king stopped in front of TK as he went through his lengthy pocket to pull out a small dagger. The boy looked confused as the king presented the weapon to him. "In case you are attacked and they are unable to protect you in time," said the king. "Careful though, the blade is sharp enough to slice a man's privates off in one slash."

TK accepted the dagger, bowing to the king. "Thank you, Your Majesty," responded the boy.

"I expect this boy to come back without a scratch on him," ordered the king. He took a long look at Davis; his comment was mainly for the young knight after all. H e knew that TK was perfectly safe in Yamato's hands, but Davis' hands…that was a different story.

The knights nodded their heads, understanding the king's orders.

King Taichi smiled as he began to climb back up the stairs. "Well, good luck with your journey, my friends," said the king. "I wish you all a safe travel, while we prepare for my son's wedding. I expect you all to return in time for the wedding."

"Of course, Your Majesty," said the knights.

TK cringed at the king's comment. The boy did not want to attend Ken and Hikari's wedding. The only way he would attend it was to ruin it. He couldn't bare attending the wedding where his beloved would marry a fowl whore of a princess.

They made their way out of the castle, walking towards the stables. They packed up their horses with their packs. Yamato had TK ride with him to be certain that nothing happened to the boy. He even went through the extra precaution to have the boy wear an extra cloak to cover his face.

"It'll make protecting you easier," said the knight.

TK wrapped the cloak around them then the trio was soon off, riding to Elder Izzy's village.

* * *

It was a longer ride to Venice Village then they trio had originally expected.

They had been riding the horses for five hours straight without any sight of the village in sight. They past through two other villages, but there was still no sign of Venice. Yamato and TK remained cool as they rode through the sunlit path.

However, Davis wasn't as calm about it as they were. The knight was throwing a fit as they continued to ride forward. He complained that he was tired of all these long rides and how he just wanted to go home.

Yamato finally had enough of the boy's complaining. He had less toler ance for the boy then Joe did, which didn't exactly help Davis' cause. The commanding knight took control of the situation.

"Enough complaining, Davis!" shouted the knight. "You are a knight, not a page. Do you hear TK complaining about the ride? No! Now, if you don't control yourself then I'll make you carry your horse the rest of the way! Am I understood?"

Davis gulped as he took the elder knight's threat seriously. "Yes sir!" said the knight. "I'm sorry for complaining, sir!"

* * *

The queen entered the princess' room just as everyone was preparing for the morning. Queen Sora made it seem that she just wanted to have a proper talk with her future daughter-in-law, when in actually the two were going over their dark plan. The queen entered the bedroom just as the princess finished getting dressed.

Hikari rose from the vanity mirror with a devious smile on her face. "I wasn't expecting you so soon," said the gir l. "I didn't think you would come until later in the day."

"I was," said the queen, "but things have shifted in our favor." The queen sat on the girl's bed with a wicked smile on her face. She crossed on leg over the other as she straightened her posture. "The boy has left and took Yamato with him. The king and his son are more vulnerable now then they ever will be."

"So?" said the girl.

The queen rolled her eyes. "So, my silly girl now is the perfect time for you to take the prince's hand in marriage!" she said, laughing. "We have the wedding before they return that way Izzy can't intervene with your union. Then the kingdom will be ours."

Hikari began to giggle as she approached the queen. The girl curtsied before her as she thought about her future kingdom. "Thank you, mother," said the girl. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Queen Sora rose from the be d, running her fingers through the girl's hair. "I'd do anything for you, my daughter," said the queen. "This kingdom will be ours and soon the men will be dead just like that silly Queen Mimi."

* * *

It took them nearly a full day, but the trio finally made it to the village by next morning. As they rode into the village, they could see terrible scorch marks littering the village. TK felt chills down his spine as he further hide behind the cloak that Yamato gave him. Davis felt that something horrible happened to the village that not even they knew about, while Yamato remained silent as they road forward.

They noticed the frightened look of the few villagers out in town. Some of the men were busy rebuilding their homes and other buildings around the village. The women were busy mending clothes and taking care of their frightened children. Not even the children wanted to be playing out.

"What could've happened to them?" asked TK.

Yamato shook his head. "Noth ing good," said the knight. He looked around the village to see everything else that befell the village. Wicked energies littered behind in the village, which worried the knight. It had been about three months since he has been to the village, but he had been there sooner then Davis did when he started the journey with Ken and Joe.

They rode further into town; one of the men stepped forward and stopped them from going any further. The man looked up at the trio just as Yamato got down from his horse.

"Sir Yamato," said the man. "It's an honor to see you again. What can we do for you today?"

"We need to see Elder Izzy, mayor," said the knight. "However, I would like to know what happened to the village. The village was perfectly fine the last time I came here."

The mayor of the village nodded his head. "Yes, everything was fine the last time you came," said the man. "However, a few weeks after you left, a dark witch came down to the village." The trio listened to the mayor as he explained that frightful knight=2 0to them. "She burned down half the village and destroyed half our cattle as well. It wasn't that simple though. We were expecting everyone in the village to die, but she only killed one young lad in our village. She brutally murdered our cow farmer's son. She tore out the boy's heart and slit his throat before the knight was over, and left his corpse there to rot."

"Do you know why she killed the boy?" asked the frightened knight, Davis.

The mayor shook his head. "He wasn't involved in dark magicks that much was certain," he told the knight and TK. "The boy was a saint. Despite being so physically weak, it didn't stop him from helping everyone in need. If anything, the witch needed his pure heart and blood for some wicked spell."

Yamato nodded his head, understanding the poor mayor's tale. "We will find this witch, after we have our talk with the elder," he assured the mayor. "I'll also have the king send some of his men to help you rebuild your village, if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Sir Yamato! You honor my village with your help."

"Of course," said the knight.

Yamato got back on his horse and the trio rode forward to the edge of the village where Elder Izzy lived.

* * *

They rode onward to the village's edge. Past the lake and past the woods was a small cottage that billowed with smoke. The trio rode towards the cottage, hearing the birds around them crowing at them.

TK looked around the calm woods, feeling oddly at home.

Yamato and Davis kept moving forward until they reached the cottage. The trio descended from the two horses, allowing the animals to graze for and rest. Yamato led the group towards the door before giving a gentle knock. The knight opened the door without waiting for a response and entered the home.

Davis and TK followed the knight's lead, expect ing to be shouted at by the owner.

However, hostility didn't welcome them like they had anticipated. The young men entered the bare cottage, looking around at the elder's possessions. There was a table with a couple of chairs, several books cases, a small kitchen to their left, a fireplace, and two bedrooms further down.

One of the doors opened, and the trio was soon greeted by the cottage's owner. Coming out of the bedroom was a spiky, red headed man looking hardly a day older then Yamato. The man wore gray robes with the neck up and hands the only pieces of skin exposed. Yamato and Davis stepped forward and bowed to the young man.

"Elder Izzy," said the knight, Yamato, "I have brought the boy back home."

The young elder nodded his head. "So you have," he said, simply. The elder slowly made his way towards the group, briefly glancing at Davis. He turned back to Yamato with a rather disappointed look on his face. "You had to bring that one with you?" he asked, rudely. The elder had hardly forgotten the damage that particular knight did th e last time he was here.

Yamato sighed, while Davis kept his mouth shut from complaining. The older knight rose back up to his feet to speak with the elder properly. "It was the king's orders," he said, calmly. "I cannot deny my king."

"Always the loyal knight and companion, Yamato," said the elder. He turned away from the knights to find himself face to face with TK. The elder stared into the blue-eyed boy, almost piercing into his very soul. TK didn't feel afraid though. He felt like he knew the elder from somewhere before.

"I brought him back to his home, just like you ordered," said the knight.

Elder Izzy nodded his head. "So you have," said the elder. Despite the familiarity between the two, TK felt worried by the elder's constant stares. Davis felt equally confused as well, but hardly as uncomfortable as the blond. The elder smiled at the boy as he felt an explanation was in order.

The elder turned around, presenting his table to the trio. "Sit, all of you, please," he said in his most polite voice. The trio did as he said and took a seat on the chairs. He sat down at the head of the table, preparing to give the boy the explanation he deserved. "You had died a few months ago, young Takeru," he said, bluntly.

TK and Davis looked at the elder in shock. Yamato remained almost unaffected by the elder's speech. The elder sighed as he began to explain. "The witch that came to the village was after you specifically," said the elder. "She wanted you dead so she may take over the kingdom and claim it under the powers of darkness. The witch is named after the Goddess of Love, but you know her better as Queen Sora."

"Her Majesty!" shouted Davis. "That's impossible."

Yamato shook his head. "You have to believe it, Davis," said the elder knight. "The queen is down right evil. I've known this woman was evil since she wormed her way into His Majesty's bed."

TK felt himself shivering as he heard that he had died at=2 0the queen's hands. The queen had ripped out his heart, but for what purpose. What had he down that was so horrible to reap the queen's wrath.

Elder Izzy resumed his speech before anymore interruptions stopped him. "Queen Sora is after the Kingdom of Atlantia for her own devilish purposes. She wishes to rule it with her dark magicks, and she has gone a long way to assure her ties to the thrown. She even has her daughter wed to the prince."

"Her daughter!" shouted the trio.

The elder nodded his head. "Yes, Princess Hikari is really Queen Sora's daughter," he said to the shocked trio. "Queen Sora is pulling all the stops to assure the kingdom will forever belong to her family. That is why she killed Takeru. Listen Takeru, the reason Sora killed you was because you are Prince Ken's destined love. The gods have always meant for the two of you to be together, you complete one another."

"What do you mean?" said TK.

"You're his true love," mumbled a disappointed Davis. So much for the prince pushing the boy aside. It looked like he was never meant to have a chance with the angelic blond.

Elder Izzy nodded his head once again. "You two were made for one another," he said, solidifying his words. "After learning of your existence, she killed you to be sure that you would never interfere with her plan. However, she failed to realize that the gods were the ones who would bring you two together. The gods have resurrected you, Takeru, so that you and Ken may be together and lead the Kingdom of Atlantia to its Golden Age."

The elder rose up from his seat, approaching his bedroom. He entered it, softly closing the door behind him so that the others may process the information. Yamato and Davis took a look at one another, hardly believing who TK truly was. When they took a look at the boy, they found that he was shaking uncontrollably.

TK couldn't believe what the elder told him. But then again, why would he lie? The elder was named after the God of Knowledge and was said to even draw power from the god. That was what made him so wise. There would be no need for him to lie. Why would he lie about something so horrible though?

Elder Izzy's door opened once more as he returned to the bedroom, followed by a darkly, hooded figure. The knights rose up from their seats, about to draw their blades at this strange person when the elder stopped them. He held his hand up and effectively stopped the knights.

"She wants to speak with him," he said, simply.

"She who?" whispered TK.

The mysterious woman pulled down her hood, revealing a bundle of warm, strawberry blond hair. She fixed her cloak to better suit her almost royal appearance. Her skin was perfectly flawless, almost glowing in radiance as she smiled at TK and the knights.

The knights immediately dropped their swords to the ground, jaws dropped in shock. It was like seeing a ghost for them. TK didn't understand what was happening or who this woman was, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that she was important. Davis nearly fainted on the ground, while Yamato barely found the straight to remain standi ng.

Yamato took a few steps forward, his chain mail briefly shuffling over his clothes. He rose up a shaky hand almost like he wanted to touch her to prove she was real. "It can't be possible," he whispered. "It can't be. Your Majesty is dead…it can't be you, my Queen Mimi."

TK's eyes lit up in shock at the woman's name. That couldn't be right. Ken told him that his mother died ages ago. This couldn't be the prince's dead mother and the king's dead wife.

"It is I, Sir Yamato," said the queen. "I am neither a ghost nor a restless spirit. I am a living, breathing human just like the rest of you." The queen held onto Yamato's hand as if to prove her statement. The knight was trembling as he smiled at the queen. It was her! The true queen was still alive.

"Your Majesty!" cried Yamato. Surprisingly, the knight was in tears in front of his true queen. "You're alive! You're alive!"

Queen Mimi chuckled softly as she helped the knight to sit. "Easy, Yamato. Yes, I am alive. You really thought I died from that illness?" she said, smiling. "Elder Izzy and the Goddess of Sincerity saved me from death, and I've been hiding her since. I have missed you though, old friend." She patted her old friend's shoulder before looking over at the frightened TK. The boy was still in shock to be in front of his apparent true love's mother. The queen smiled at him as she bowed to the young man. "It brings me joy to meet you, Takeru."

"It's my honor, Your Majesty," said TK.

"Please save my son!" begged the queen. "Please, will you save my Ken?"

The boy was taken back by the woman's words. Just the sound of her voice alerted the boy to her fear. She sounded truly afraid for her son at the hands of this dark witch. How could he deny her though? It was clear to him now that Ken was under Sora's evil spell and that they were destined to be lovers.

He couldnt' deny the begging queen's request. His heart wouldn't' allow him.

"I'll save him," said TK. "I'll save Ken from this witch."

* * *

Prince Ken walked through the halls of the palace to see that everything was almost ready for his wedding. By this time tomorrow, he would be married to the most wonderful girl in the world. Soon he would be married to his true love.

* * *

On the next chapter, the wedding begins and TK must stop it before its too late.


	8. Wedding

Haha, sorry the chapter is sooo short, but really this is all that needed to be said......plus it was long when i wrote it out in my spiral! haha. Well, only one more chapter left, which is technically the epilogue. Sooooo read and review if you want me to be inspired to write the last one. Thanks everyone.

**Wedding:**

King Taichi sat in his throne room, watching the servants prepare for the nuptials. He watched them drape the silk covers all over the room, bearing the royal crest. The symbol of Courage, of Fire and Strength hung on his walls.

The king saw the servants place bouquets of fresh, clean roses around his throne. Soon, everything would be ready for his son's wedding to the beautiful princess. By the end of tomorrow, he would have a daughter and then a grandchild.

A hopeful smiled formed on the king's face as he adjourned to his quarters for the evening.

* * *

TK took Yamato's horse and rode off into the evening. He barely remembered to take his bag with him since they originally intended to stay the night. However, in light of the recent developments from Elder Izzy and Queen Mimi, TK had to move fast. He had to stop the wedding before it was too late.

He had to stop the prince from marrying that evil princess.

Yamato's horse ran faster with his command. The obedient animal listened to him as they tried to return t the palace by tomorrow. This unholy union had to be stopped; with every last, he would fight the wedding. Even at the cost of his own life.

TK would break the curse placed upon Prince Ken. He would reveal Queen Sora and Princess Hikari's true face so that he may save the kingdom from falling. It would take a lot of work, but TK was more then willing to do what it takes.

"I have to hurry," said TK. "I have to make it on time!"

* * *

Davis rubbed his sore head, while lying down on the elder's couch. Queen Mimi placed an ice bag on the young man's head to minimize his pain. The queen rose up, straightening her simple gown as she approached the elder and knight.

Yamato stared blankly out the window, while Izzy sat on the head chair. The elder looked up at the queen, wearing a simple smile on his face. The look on his face concerned the queen. It made him look devious, as if he were planning a great massacre.

The queen sat down across from the elder, focusing her sights on the troubled knight. Before TK stormed off, the knights tried to prevent his escape, but the boy was far too determined. He pushed Davis against the bookcase with his head hitting the wooden case, hard. TK managed to roll out Yamato's path and stole his horse in the process.

Now, TK was ridding back to the palace to save the prince.

"Fate's gears are turning," said Elder Izzy. He rose from his seat with his hands planted on the table. He turned to Yamato, bearing a grin on his face. "The fate of the kingdom is on the line. Will the brave knight abandon his country and home, or will he help the gods to right this injustice?"

Yamato tilted his head to the side. He faced the elder for a moment before nodding his head. "It's time," said the knight. "The fake queen must fall so the true queen may rise! Evil must be expelled from our home!"

"Here! Here!" cheered Davis. "You can count me in!"

Queen Mimi stood up from her chair. "I will help too!" she said, confidently. "I must knock that bitch off my throne to save my husband and son!"

"Then let us ride," said the elder.

* * *

TK kept riding in the direction of the palace. He couldn't afford to sleep; he could barely afford to eat. The horse was grazing for now, but once he was finished eating then they had to continue.

The boy could see the faint outline of the palace against the rising sun. He would arrive by noon to stop the wedding.

* * *

Queen Sora hummed to herself as the servants finished preparing her and Hikari for the ceremony. Their hair and makeup looked absolutely perfect for the most special of days. The queen's maroon gown and the princess' white dress would draw attention from any man in sight.

Mother and daughter smiled as their wicked plan began to come true.

* * *

"We're almost done, my prince," said Cody.

Ken had to remain perfectly still as the servants worked on him. They removed any excess hair from his face, combed his hair to the side, helped him dress into his white robes, and helped him dawn his light armor. He looked like a true prince and warrior as they strapped a jeweled sword to his hip.

Cody applauded the prince's flawless appearance. The boy dismissed the servants, dragging Ken to a full-length mirror. The prince smiled as he looked at himself, seeing how wonderful he looked for his wedding day.

"I'm getting married," said the prince, "to my true love."

"You are very fortunate, my prince," said Cody.

* * *

Beautiful music filled the air as the pianist played "Here Comes the Bride." Everyone in the massive, throne room turned back to see Princess Hikari walking down the aisle. The servants

threw white flowers over her, as the princess grew closer to the prince and priest.

Queen Sora wore a pleasant smile on her face.

King Taichi couldn't feel even more proud of his son as he did now. The guests consisted of dukes, duchesses, and various nobles from throughout the kingdom. The priest raised his hand for the guests to remain silent so the ceremony may begin.

After a long wait, the ceremony was coming to the end. The priest was almost finished with the ceremony when he started the most crucial part. Ken and Hikari bore each other's rings with a pair of smiles on their faces. The priest bore a strong grin on his face as he held the Holy Book of the Gods. "If anyone here has reason to objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your piece!" said the priest.

The doors burst open, catching everyone by surprise. "I object!" shouted a strong voice. TK rushed into the room, covered in sweat. His clothes were wrinkled and disgusting from the long ride. "This union is false! The prince is under a spell!"

The crowd erupted in gasps as the boy ran down the aisle. King Taichi called for the knights to stop him from going any further. Joe grabbed TK, who fought like hell to break free. "She's a witch!" shouted TK. "Sora is a witch! She tried to murder the queen and casted a spell on the prince! Hikari is really her daughter!"

"Impossible!" shouted King Taichi. He didn't want to hear this anymore. He didn't want to hear this boy insult either of his wives. "You are disillusioned, Takeru!"

"He isn't, my love!"

Silence filed the room. Standing at the entrance was Yamato, Davis, and Elder Izzy with the Queen Mimi in front of them. The king nearly passed out from seeing his former wife, Ken's eyes turned to mist, and Sora rose up in fury.

The witch glared at the intruders. It was too late for her to salvage her plan. Everything she worked for had been ruined by this little brat and his friends. Not to mention the hand the queen had to play in this as well! "Still alive, Mimi?" growled the witch. "I thought I killed you with that illness, but it seems I'll have to take a more direct approach."

A fireball formed in the witch's hand. In all her fury, she flung the fireball at the true queen. Mimi raised her hand up, creating a wall of light, of good magick. What Sora and everyone else in the kingdom never knew about their queen was that she was an exceptionally, powerful good witch. Queen Mimi's magick blew the fireball back towards Sora.

"No, mother!" Hikari ran away from Ken, diving in front of the fireball's path. When the fire made contact with her skin, it tore the girl apart. She was consumed with smoke and flames, destroying her body. Nothing was left of the princess, but a pile of ash.

"No!" shouted Queen Sora. The crowd stood away from the witch as she glared at the white queen. Fiery energy swirled around as she plotted her revenge. "You took my daughter from me, you bitch! Now, I'll take your child from you!"

Mimi gasped in horror as she ran down the aisle with the others following behind her. Sora radiated with dark power, Joe and Taichi were frozen in fear, Ken was lost in space from the death of his supposed love, and TK broke free. TK wouldn't allow the witch to hurt Ken. However, not even he was fast enough.

Sora released a psychic blast of energy towards Ken. The prince was flung across the alter, bashing his skull against the stonewall. TK dug through his pocket, pulling out the king's gift. He grabbed onto the dagger's hilt, ready to strike.

TK thrusted his blade into the witch's chest just as she recoiled from her attack. Sora's eyes widened in shock as she looked at the boy. "I remember you, now," stuttered the witch. "You're…him."

Running on raw anger, TK twisted the blade insider her body. "That's for killing me," he growled. He pulled the blade back out, causing her to fall on the ground. Sora's body disappeared in a pillar of smoke.

"Ken!" Queen Mimi hovered over Ken's near-lifeless body with everyone else, standing around her. King Taichi stood at her side, a firm hand on her shoulder. What could've been a beautiful moment for the reunited spouses, turned into a horrible nightmare.

Queen Mimi stood up, crying against her husband's chest. "Oh, my love. Our son is gone!" she cried.

TK dropped his dagger on the cold, stone floor. He slowly made his way towards Ken's unconscious body. His anger had left him with Sora's death, leaving behind only misery for Ken. That's when Elder Izzy's words started to ring through his head.

Only true love could save the prince.

TK fell to his knees, over Ken's body. There was only one thing in mind that could save his prince from death. He had the power to save his life. The boy slowly leaned in close, bringing his lips towards Ken.

Their lips met and light began to flutter around them. Ken's skin started to warm up again, restoring life into the prince. With a single kiss, Ken opened his eyes.

TK pushed away from the prince with Ken rising up. The prince rubbed his sore head as he smiled at the blond. "My true love," he said, softly. Hearing those words come out of his mouth, brought joy to the boy. TK threw his arms around Ken, holding him close. "My one, true love," said Ken. "I'm glad I finally found you."

"And I you," cried TK.

As the crowd gathered around them, Elder Izzy began to walk away from everyone. The evil that threatened the kingdom was gone. The king and queen were reunited, and the prince found his true love. Atlantia could now live in peace, once again. And they all owed a great deal of thanks to one, brave boy. As the elder left, he left behind a single sentence.

"And they lived happily, ever after."


	9. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, it was a pleasure doing business with all of you. This is the final chapter for Not So Typical Fairy Tale. I'm sad to see it end, but it was fun while it lasted. I hope you all loved it. Thank you all for you support and kinda praises. It really helped to keep me going with the story. For a while, I wanted to take it down and delete it for good, but your praise inspired me to keep writing. Thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoy it. Love, Xeikm (Mike)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

**Epilogue: **

The streets were starting to get dark as the sun began to set. The streetlights began to flicker on, one by one. A violet haired boy pulled him out from the alley, taking him to a bus bench. The boy gently laid him down on the bench, careful not to hurt the blond's head.

TK's weary eyes began to open. His blue eyes met a violet pair that brought a shock upon the boy. TK held onto his head, slowly rising up from the bench. "What happened to me?" he said, sounding faint.

The last thing TK remembered was crashing the wedding, killing the queen, and saving the prince. After that, everything seemed to melt away. Now, TK was back in his own world. The sounds of cars driving on the pavement and airplanes flying overhead, alerted the boy of his return. Everything seemed so bright that it gave the boy a major headache.

"You fell," said the unnamed boy, "and hit your head on the ground." TK gasped as he looked at the other boy. He was the spitting image of Prince Ken. Everything about him was like the prince. The way they wore their hair, their back posture, they even had the same physique.

He was a perfect replica. A perfect clone of the prince. TK knew he was staring at him, and that it was rude, but he couldn't help himself. This boy looked exactly like his true love of Atlantia.

"You okay, kid?" asked the boy.

TK nodded his head, slowly. "I'm not a kid," he said, softly. "I'm fifteen."

"And I'm seventeen," said the boy, kneeling in a pair of skinny jeans. TK barely noticed the darker looks of this boy. He wore black skinny jeans, a rainbow colored belt, and colorful hoodie. The boy wore no shirt under it because he really didn't like wearing one when he had a hoodie on. "I'm Ken."

TK tried to hold his shock back. "I'm Takeru," said the boy. "Everyone calls me TK though."

Ken briefly stared at him. His stare was almost as intense as the look Prince Ken gave him before they kissed. Ken sighed before shaking his head. "Sorry about that," he said, smiling. "That name just sounds really familiar to me. Sort of like it was from a dream. A really, nice dream."

"Maybe," said TK.

Was it really all just a dream?

* * *

Ken walked TK home, this time the blond didn't get lost or fall in anymore-magical portals. TK learned that they went to school together and that Ken was in his junior year. The older was involved with the soccer team, the science club, the chess team, and a proud gay teen. TK practically melted at everything Ken said. He was just as sweet, but strong as the prince was.

Ken was funny and graceful. Just like the prince was, but more relaxed and at ease with the world.

That was a dream though, this was real.

Thanks to Ken's amazing, navigational skills, they made it to TK's apartment by sunset. They climbed up the steps, laughing at a lame joke of the elder's. Ken stopped at the door with TK hiding a smile.

Ken smirked at him. IT was more then obvious to him that TK was into him that was blindingly clear. The kid wasn't so bad; he honestly thought he could be into the blond. Given the chance, he could be very into the younger boy.

"You feeling better?" asked Ken.

TK nodded his head. "Thanks for the rescue," said the boy. "I would never have made it out of there alive, without your help."

Ken shrugged his shoulders. "Not a problem," said the other boy. "I guess I'll see you at school then."

"I hope so," admitted TK. The boy's eyes widened in shock at his own statement. His nerves got the better of him. The boy covered his mouth, finding himself feeling like an idiot for saying that to a stranger. Ken would think he's a little stalker now. Oh, how could he be so stupid! This was the first, real guy showed any interest at all to him and he was screwing that up.

However, Ken smiled at TK. He found the boy's mannerisms to be very cute. That statement made Ken feel slightly better about himself. Taking out a pen from his back pocket, Ken took TK's hand from his mouth and scribbled down his number. Ken put the pen back, still smiling at the boy with his hand in his.

"That's my cell," Ken said, with a husky voice. "Call me sometime. If you don't mind, I'd like to take you out sometime."

TK's face turned beet red. He could fight an evil witch and save a kingdom from destruction, but he could barely speak to a potential crush. "I would like that a lot," he said, softly. "I'll see you soon, Ken."

Ken nodded his head. "I'll see you later, Takeru," he said, sensually.

TK watched as the boy walked down the apartment steps, walking to his own home. The boy held back a nervous squeal as he ran back to his own apartment. Maybe life in Texas wouldn't be so bad anymore.

This could be the start of something new.

And to think, it all started with a simple story.


End file.
